A tale before sleep
by Hana1225
Summary: Sena cant sleep, afraid of waking his parents, he phoned Mamori, unintentionally, it’s her who sent him to the other side. Song fic, Kiddie fic. Don’t let the summary fools you. Hirusena implied.


Title: A tale before sleep

Summary: Sena cant sleep, afraid of waking his parents, he phoned Mamori, unintentionally, it's her who sent him to the other side. Song fic, Kiddie fic. Don't let the summary fools you. Hirusena.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not mine, the song is not mine, plot is mine.

"Uh….uhhh….huu….ukh….."

The sounds of sobbing echoed in the dark room, the sound's source rubbed his eyes and hugs his pillow tighter. He looks around fearfully. He saw nothing but that doesn't decrease the sobbing.

Kobayakawa Sena, seven years old, experienced a bad dream just now. What kind of dream would be explained later on.

……………………………………..

Di malam ini aku tak dapat memejamkan mata (Tonight I can't close my eyes)  
Terasa berat bagai diri terikat mimpi, oh... (Feels so heavy as if I'm tied by a dream, oh…)

………………………………………

What will he do? Wake his parents?

He shook his head slightly, discarding the thought quickly. No, he can't. He's too much of a soft-hearted boy. Still hugging his pillow, he opened the door and stepped outside. A shiver runs down his spine, but he kept walking.

…………………………………………………….  
Kuingin satu, satu cerita, mengantarku tidur, biar 'ku terlelap ( I want one, a story, led me to sleep, so that I could sleep)  
Mimpikan hal yang indah, lelah hati tertutupi ( Dream a nice dream, covering my tired heart.)

…………………………………………………….

Little hand reached out slowly, almost fearfully. He took the phone and holds it tightly, then sneaked into his room right after. He closed the door and sits on the bed's edge. He pushed the button that will connect him to the person he's familiar with. There's a waiting line.

…………………………………………………….

Dongeng sebelum tidur, ceritakan yang indah biar 'ku terlelap ( A tale before sleep, tell the nice one so I could sleep)  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, mimpikan diriku, mimpikan yang indah ( A tale before sleep, dream of me, dream the nice dream.)  
…………………………………………………….

'….mm…'ello?' there's a muffled, sleepy voice answered from the other end.

"Mamo-nee?!!" said the boy, relieved. He sighed, but then all the relief turned into tears and escaped easily from their cage. "…Mamo-nee…..hueeeeeee……."

'Sena? Is that you? Hey, you alright? Sena-kun, what happened?'

……………………….  
Gelisah 'ku tak menentu, pikiran melayang (pikiran melayang) (The anxiety makes me unsure, my mind flies –mind flies-)  
Di benakku hanyalah ada lelah yang terasa (in my mind there's only tiredness that could be feel)  
………………………….

'….I see…..so you've a nightmare?' asked Mamori, rubbing her eyes. Sena only nodded, then realized that she can't see him, and say a hurried "yes"

'….and…' a yawn, then '…sorry, can't help that one, what do you want me to do, Sena-kun?' she asked calmly, also seated herself on her bed.

However, her question is answered only by silence, '…..?' thinking that he could be fall asleep, she decided not to disturb him and cut the connection with a huff. While on the other hand Sena is in panic because he can't hear anything.

……………………………  
Dongengmu sebelum tidur, ceritakan yang indah biar 'ku terlelap ( your tale before sleep, tell the nice one so I could sleep)

……………………………

'….ahaha….. I'm really sorry, Sena-kun….i thought that you're asleep…so….' She apologized nervously, only to be answered by a soft sobbing sound. 'there…there…it's alright….what were you dreaming anyway?' she asked again.

"…..uhh….promise you won't cut off the connection, Mamo-nee?" asked the boy, wiping his tears. "….we were walking and talking happily, and then a demon appeared…." Said the boy slowly, voice shook lightly. "…he talked rudely and he cackled weirdly…." He said, then paused, and add, "….and he carried a big, scary gun…weird huh?"

At the same time, a person's face popped immediately in Mamori Anezaki's mind. Cold sweats run down her childish face, and she shook her head, saying "no…no…that couldn't be…." Over and over like a mantra.

"…..uhm….then…..he …..stole me…?"( "you mean he kidnapped you?") " Yeah..like that….and then….what else…..uhhh…. ahh…that's right, he had spiky hair! And then…uhh.." he said, unable to continue because the lack of memories.

'…..let me guess…..Sharp eyes….and fangs…..and then he cackled "Kekekekeke" and called you rude names?' said Mamori, it was just an inner joke to share to she herself (obviously because Sena doesn't know who that demon is). But she certainly didn't expect this kind of reply:

"THAT'S RIGHT! How could you tell?" and as Kobayakawa Sena said those words, Anezaki Mamori fall on her side, thankfully on her mattress.

……………………………………………………..  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, ceritakan yang indah biar 'ku terlelap (A tale before go to sleep, tell the nice one so I could sleep)  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, mimpikan diriku, mimpikan yang indah ( A tale before sleep, dream of me, dream the nice one)  
………………………………………………………….

'Ah……' she said, rubbing her forehead, '…. I see….' She paused, thinking, if that's the case, then she only knows a way to cure it so he could sleep again…. Bu, whether that's success or failed, it's up to her skill, alright…time to make a bet…..

"Mamo-nee? Are you there?" asked Sena,voice shaking slightly, hints of fear could be heard, so Mamori quickly answered it.

'Uhm…..Sena? Do you want to hear a story?' she asked softly, Sena's eyes sparked in delight, he hesitated for a second then ask, "Will it…will it be scary..?" he asked quietly.

'No, it won't. I promise.' She said, he huffed and nodded, then remember that she cant see him and said a soft "yes". 'Alright….Are you on the bed now?.... Good….sit calmly and let the story begin…..'

……………………………………………………….  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, ceritakan yang indah biar 'ku terlelap (A tale before sleep, tell the nice one, so I could sleep)  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, mimpikan diriku, mimpikan yang indah (A tale before sleep, dream of me, dream the nice one)

……………………………………………………..

Once there was a prince, he had bad reputation, scary face, but all the girls were dying for his affection. ("If he had bad reputation, why did so many girls like him, Mamo-nee?" I don't understand myself, but they said he's handsome), one day, there's a ( a what? A what? Damn, Mamo, think!!!)… a powerful demon that envy his popularity and cursed him into…. A devil, the prince was hunted so he can't stay in his own kingdom, ("Hiks….poor prince-sama….." err…..Sena, you okay?) not only that, he's also suffered, just being exposed to the sun, he would burnt, even a tiniest hint of light could hurt him ("Huaaaa….Mamo-nee…help him!!" euh….alright….), then only way to help him is, he must marry the owner of the light ( "Uhm…..?" ah…that mean the one who own light….. "Can I?" uhm….Let's see), correction, he must marry the light prince.

How could he look for him? Because he cant be exposed to light, he can't go anywhere, so he asked a dream walker for a hand (" a, a hand? Whose hand?" uhm…a help), he said, ("Mamo-nee? Who is the Dream Walker?" uhm…uhm….it's a woman, and uhm…. "Oh….could it be you?" eeh? Alright, if that's what you want), alright, he said,

"Yo, Fcking Whatever, I want your ability, give it to me now." He demanded to the Dream Walker. But unfortunately, she can't give it right away, she said, ("Mamo-nee said?" alright…..), then Mamori said,

"I can't give it to you jus like that, that ability is important for me, and giving it to you, means losing some for me, you shall prove that you're suited for this power." Said the dream walker, clearly irritated with the prince's behavior.

("….Mamo-nee… How could he find the dream walker? I thought he couldn't go out?" uhm….that's… he told the king of monkey, Monta to get a long cloth to cover himself, "How so?" he blackmailed him to steal it from nearby town, then the king of monkey became his slave, shall we continue?)

"I'll give you three hours to travel inside the dream, and then you must find the princess of fantasy and ask for her blessing, if you succeed, I'll do anything you want me to." Said the dream walker, and so, she opened the gate toward the dream and the devil prince walked in.

……………………………  
Aneka banyak cerita, ceritakanlah semua hingga ku terlelap (So many fairy tales, tell me all of them until I fall asleep)

……………………………..

The prince walked and walked for two hours already and didn't see the princess that the dream walker was talking about, and instantly think that she tricked him. He let out strings of colorful curses that better left unmentioned until then a girl appeared.

("How did she look like?" well…..she's calm, elegant, and look like a typical queen… "Uhm….nee-chan…wouldn't it be fun if she's more cheerful?"….Alright then, she is a cheerful girl, let's call him Suzuna)

"Shush! You'll taint the child's dream, Elf-bro!"she said then giggled.

"Hoo….so you're the fcking princess? Give me your blessing, now." He commanded her, she only laughed and said,

"My blessing? Are you going to take the dream walker's ability? What for?" she asked with sad face, "Please don't do that! If you take her ability, I wouldn't be able to meet her anymore!" she said, tears running down her pretty face. But, what the prince's answer next make her dumbfounded. He said,

"Like I fcking care…"

………………………………….  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, mimpikan diriku, mimpikan yang indah (A tale before sleep, dream of me, dream the nice one)

………………………………….

"So, you see, fcking whatever, I won, and you lost, you said you'd do anything right?" said the prince, followed by Suzuna's clapping and the weird cackled that came out of his mouth.

Staring at the princess, Mamori said, "Suzuna-chan….why did you give him your blessing?" she asked the cheerful princess, who currently playing with the king of monkey. The princess stopped playing and tapped her chin twice, face serious in thoughtful manner. Then her face brightened and she smiled widely.

"Ehehe…that's because it seems interesting, doesn't it?" she said, scratching the back of her head. 'And he didn't fall in my act…… even thought there's a cute girl like me crying……" she said with an almost nonexistent voice, then continue patting the monkey's head.

Voice trembling in defeat, the dream walker said, "Alright, as I promised, I'd give this power to you." She said, but then the prince cut off and said,

"Like hell, you're not getting away easily, fcking walker, you said you'd do anything, so I want you to be my servant." Said the prince, laughing evilly, pointing toward the dream walker rudely. The princess of fantasy walked toward Mamori and pat her back.

("Hmmm…." Today's lesson is, be careful with what you say, "alright, Mamo-nee!")

………………………………  
Dongeng sebelum tidur, ceritakan yang indah biar 'ku terlelap (A tale before sleep, tell the nice one so I can sleep)

…………………………….

"Uhm…..I understand, so to break the curse, you must marry someone, but, because you can't wander around freely, you need my power, and choose to look for that person using the dreams?" said Mamori, tapping her foot on the ground. "But, wouldn't it be easier if you just look for him yourself instead look for me?" she asked, the prince gave her an "are you kidding" look.

"I know, but, if I did, how could I get new servants?" he said as if that's the most common thing in the world.

And then, using the dream walker's power, they opened the gate and the prince walked in, he hopped from one dream to another, looking for the owner of the light. Never once the prince show himself inside the dream, and when he does, shall you be his mate.

……………………………

Dongeng sebelum tidur, mimpikan diriku, mimpikan yang indah (A tale before sleep, dream of me, dream the nice one)

……………………………

Mamori rubbed her sleepy eyes and took a glance toward the clock, she was going to tell Sena to go to sleep but then she closed her eyes and stopped her breath to listen closely, trying to figure out what happened in the other end of line.

She heard nothing but soft breathing sounds, she huffed then carefully placed the receiver on its place. She walked toward her bed, stumbled a bit then falls successfully on her mattress.

………………………….  
Dongengmu sebelum tidur, oh... (your tale before sleep, oh….)

………………………….

"Good morning, Sena-kun. Did you sleep well?" asked the girl, smiling brightly toward the petite boy in front of her. The boy smiled brightly, the color of pink dusted on his cheeks. They started to walk together.

"Yes, and, I had a dream" he said, pausing to look at the older girl, "don't worry, it was a nice dream" he said, smiling. The girl couldn't help it and smiled too. "…uhm….about the prince, and then there were you, Mamo-nee…." He said, looking at the sky, as if trying to remember the dream.

"Really? I was in it too?" asked the girl, happy that her 'little brother' remember her even in his sleep. The boy nodded, then said, "and it seems that you're very happy, Mamo-nee"

"And? What did we do?" as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she felt a cold wind blows and shivered.

"Uhmm….uhmmm…….you congratulated me for being married with the prince!!!!" he exclaimed happily, and continue walking, leaving Mamori dumbfounded. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around. "Mamo-nee" he called.

"Hn?"

"Uhm….that's….mmm……I…I want to meet my own prince." He said shyly, his cheeks are pink- colored. After seconds of silence, he scratched his cheek and said, "Is it possible, Mamo-nee?" he asked with slightly sad voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is!! Someday, when you found that prince, I'll help you to get him!" she exclaimed, punching the air, making the boy claps his hands in delight.

"Promise?" he asked softly reaching out his hand, pinky extended. The girl hooked his little finger with hers. "Promise!"

…………later that day on school………………………

"……"

"……"

"……cut it out, fcking representative." Snapped the spiky haired boy.

"….what the…." Said the girl, 'patience…patience….remember Mamori, it's for sena…' "…I was just wondering…..Hiruma-san, are you gay?"

"…….."

-fin-

A.N: aaaaaaaa……I'm sorry for not updating my previous story….really….but…but….. I'm trying my best….believe meeee…….!!! Ah, that's right, the song was 'Dongeng sebelum tidur" by wayang.


End file.
